Back to the Past
by marehami
Summary: Ford, Mabel, and Dipper travel back to the time of the American Revolution to prepare Mabel for an audition. A commission for Retro Mania.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, please Grunkle Ford! Just this once!" Mabel pleaded.

"Mabel, dear, I've told you…time-travel is a serious thing! History is not a play thing that should be tampered with," Ford explained gently.

"I'm not planning on _playing_ with it! I just want to _observe_ it!" she insisted.

They have plenty of books and television programs that allow you to observe history, without tampering with it," Ford insisted.

"But that's not as good as actually seeing it with my own two eyes! You know me, I learn by experiencing! You said so yourself!"

Ford sighed; he did indeed once say that Mabel's mind was better suited to learn by doing.

"I just don't understand what concepts you need to grasp that you couldn't grasp by reading your history book?"

"What I need to know can't be found in books Grunkle Ford!"

" _Anything_ can be found in a book," the stubborn scientist persisted. He had spent too much of his life reading and writing books for their value to be undermined.

"Not what I need to know! Our school is putting on a junior production of my favorite musical of all time, "Hamilton". It's a whole musical about the cute guy from the ten-dollar bill."

Ford's eyebrow raised, "Alexander Hamilton?" Ford had studied plenty of American history in his time, but he had to admit he had never heard any of the founding fathers being referred to as cute.

"Yeah! Him! Anyways, I want to play the role of his wife, Eliza. There already aren't enough books out about the lives of women from that time! And if I'm going to play her convincingly I need to know everything I can about her! What made her tick? What was it like being married to such a famous dude with a bunch of famous dude friends? What did her hair look like? It couldn't have been pretty, cause she had to look after eight kids! And she couldn't even vote! Who knows how that made her feel? I can't find out about her feelings from a history book, I have to experience it first hand!"

Ford had to admit he was slightly impressed. He originally thought that Mabel wanted to use the time tape to get out of learning information for herself, but she had shown him that she did in fact possess a lot of knowledge on the subject she wanted to observe. He also knew that she was right in that the information that she sought wouldn't be found in the average book or history channel. He also hated admitting it, but her brown eyes were gazing directly into his soul, and as much as he wanted to he couldn't tell her no.

That didn't mean he would just toss her the time tape.

"You know you can't interfere in any way! The slightest change could alter history forever!"

"I promise!" Mabel said eagerly.

"You must stick near me at all times, you can't go wondering off into the unknown."

"I'll even hold your hand like a kid if it'll make you feel better!"

"We can't stay long, the longer we are in the past, and the higher chance we have in altering it!"

"I know exactly what I need to see and as soon as I see it I will be like Angelica Schuyler and be satisfied! Dipper can even come along to keep me in line!" Mabel didn't always think it was fair, but she did know that Ford trusted her brother to be the more logical thinking twin.

Ford managed to give her a small smile. He had to admit that she had put forth a good (and cute) argument. He knew deep down that he was going against his better judgment, but it might be fun to take part in this adventure with his kids.

"All right then, looks like we are going on a time adventure!"


	2. Chapter 2

With both children clinging to his coat Ford pulled the time tape and sent them all the way back to New York, circa 1780.

Mabel instantly covered her nose, "eww! It smells awful here!"

Ford gave a small chuckle, "hygiene as we know it hasn't always been around Mabel!"

"Personally, I think it's an improvement on Stan and the shack," Dipper teased.

Mabel managed a giggle as she looked with wonder on the hustle and bustle of the city. It was different from what she knew New York was like now, but it still had the heartbeat of hard working people just trying to make the best out of the time they were living in.

Dipper suddenly caught his reflection in one of the shop windows, "ummm guys…we might have a problem. I'm no fashion expert, but I think that we stand out just a little too much."

Ford face palmed for forgetting something as obvious as appropriate clothing.

Mabel's eyes lit up as she reached into her backpack and pulled out three revolutionary based costumes.

"Mabel…how did you? Where did you?" Ford stammered, confused as to how the costumes appeared to materialize out of nowhere.

"I "borrowed" them from the drama department! Now while I'm observing Eliza I can look like her!"

Ford smiled at his sweet niece as the three of them quickly changed.

Suddenly they heard what sounded like a large group of people congregating.

Ford glanced down at his watch and smiled.

"C'mon kids! We don't want to be late for the ceremony!" he said as he began sprinting in the direction of the noise.

Dipper and Mabel looked at him confused, but followed regardless.

Before long they were standing outside a grand mansion that was decorated in lace and ribbons. Mabel recognized where they were and what was going on instantly.

"Today's the day Alexander and Eliza get married! This is the Schuyler mansion where Eliza grew up with her sisters Angelica and Peggy!"

Ford smiled and nodded, "very good Mabel, though Phillip Schuyler also had four sons who grew up here too."

Mabel pouted, "but the song Angelica sings says that her father had no sons…that's why she had to let Alexander marry Eliza."

Ford ruffled her hair, "don't be too hard on the playwright dear, he got most things accurate, besides that's why we're here isn't it? For you to watch and learn what even the playwright couldn't see."

Mabel smiled as she and her uncle and brother snuck into the venue and sat at the very back, so they wouldn't be spotted.

Mabel observed and took notes on how Alexander and the other men looked and acted, but they weren't whom she needed to watch closest.

At that moment the wedding march began to play and Mabel's eyes became fixated on the woman in white.

"Why is her hair already white?" Mabel asked confused. She had to admit that she imagined Eliza to be more physically attractive, at least in the modern standards of beauty.

"She's wearing a wig dear, remember how I spoke about hygiene? Most people found it easier to wear powdered wigs than to style their hair in the manner of which we are accustomed.

When Mabel let go of the prejudices of how women were "supposed" to look, she was able to better observe the important aspects of the woman. She noted her mannerisms, how she maintained a fairly neutral facial expression throughout the wedding. Ford had explained that the expression of emotions was not something common in this time period, but Mabel could read the glimmer in their eyes as they took their vows. Their eyes spoke what the rest of their body wouldn't allow, that these two souls were madly in love and that nothing but death could part them.

The service was lovely and was immediately followed by a lavish reception. Ford explained that most weddings weren't this extravagant, but due to Phillip Schuyler's prominence, he could afford the experience.

Dipper got a kick out of the fact that Alexander and Eliza had to literally sit still for several hours while the painter took a hand drawn portrait down of the two of them.

Mabel wanted to stay longer and observe how Eliza interacted with her sisters to give her a better understanding of their dynamic. Ford explained that it would be best for them to jump in time to a less social event, lest they get discovered.

Mabel knew exactly where she wanted to go next and yanked the time tape.


End file.
